


pictures of you (and pictures of me)

by WonderTwinC



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, mockingjay au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are snap shots of a stolen life lining the hall and leading up to the stairs. Written for a prompt of 'camera'. AU Ending to Mockingjay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pictures of you (and pictures of me)

There are snap shots of a stolen life lining the hall and leading up to the stairs. Moments that have been captured, those of laughter and tears and even smiles that never seem to fade. The pictures dwindle the farther up the stairs you go and then before the last two steps are under your feet the walls are bare. Each one tells a different story about the same two lives that became intertwined before heartbreak and ruin imposed upon their existence.




He doesn’t consider himself a sentimental man by far but without her there is no need for candid shots to line the way to a bedroom he no longer sleeps in. Perhaps there should be more photos (he is certain she would insist upon such) but the only camera they had ever owned is long gone from a fit of drunken rage.

Katniss died on a Sunday afternoon.

Haymitch shattered their camera on a Monday.

All that remains is a dent in the wall, the memories in his heart, and a collage of photos along the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be something happy, but obviously not.


End file.
